


The Journey of the Accomplice

by FastRedWolf



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death Threats, Gen, Murderers, Paranoia, Psychological Trauma, Survivor Guilt, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastRedWolf/pseuds/FastRedWolf
Summary: What does a crewmate experience after becoming a accomplice in murder? The third imposter that is forced to watch, as their friends die around them. Can they handle the aftermath of the horrific events or will they fall apart?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The tense atmosphere is briefly ignored by Red, as they blankly stare at the screen in admin. The process of transferring data is a slow one and allows one to contemplate their thoughts.

He's currently stuck replaying the same horrifying scene again and again. Rushing to the reactor room after hearing Pink scream and seeing Cyan and Brown's bodies cut in half. 

The memory will haunt him for the rest his days and the worst part? The crew doesn't even know who murdered them.

They don't even have a single suspect. They all have alibis that seem legit. 

Now, they're are all left in uncertainty and fear while among the others. Anyone could the imposter, and that terrifies Red. A friend they've come to know is killing them off one by one.

He's brought out of his troubled thoughts, as he notices that his shadow on the wall has been swallowed whole by another. Looming over his figure in a intimidating manner. 

He freezes up, thinking of all the worst case scenarios that could happen. Is it an imposter about to stab him or a friendly crewmate? He's to scared to look behind himself. 

The suspense is unbearable, as he tries to find the courage to confront the person. The choice is made for him, as he's suddenly grabbed by his shoulder causing Red to flinch away and turn to the looming figure. 

It's White, standing there with their hand hovering in the air before they let it fall to their side. They seem sheepish, as they shift about on their feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but you were staring at the screen, even though it's finished. Are you ok?" Asks White concerned.

Red looks back at the screen and realises the download is actually finished and turns back to White with a small smile.

"Yeah I'm ok, I was lost in my thought's is all".

White nods in understanding "Ah ok, well just don't think for to long. Remember there's a bunch of tasks to do". And with that, he wonders further into the room to the card scanner.

Red glances at the screen once more before shaking his head and walking out the door. He should focus on finishing his tasks, then try and figure out who the imposter could be.

He walks to comms to finish downloading in there, until he hears some shouting in the electrical hallway. His curiosity gets the better of him and he decides to investigate the situation.

The site is not one he expected because he sees Black holding Blue down on the floor. Both are covered in blood as they scream at one another before they notice Red.

"Red, help me!" Crys Blue but Black angrily shakes his head and his eyes have a dangerous glint within them.

"They aren't going to help an imposter like you! Especially after you killed Green!" Shouts Black . 

"That wasn't me, that was you!" Blue sobs in terror, as they struggle to get free before looking at Red in desperation. Begging for their help.

Their face is covered in tears and ocean blue eyes tremble with fear and it pulls at Red's heart strings to just sit there and watch. 

He's unsure what to do or think. Should he believe Blue or Black? They're both covered in blood...

It seemed like Red didn't have the time to make a choice,as the others come running from the other side of the ship. Probabaly hearing the commotion.

"What's happening?!" Someone asks. Red's unsure who, as he decides to focuses on where the blood trail leads. Anything to avoid looking at Blue's tear streaked face.

The blood trails into electrical, presumably to the back of the room, behind the light switches. He feels like he going to be sick, he can't do this, it's too much. 

He tunes back into the conversation, as the crew contemplate if they should eject Blue or not.

Majority votes yes and Red's objections to the fast decision are unheared, as the crew drag Blue to their unfortunate demise.

He rushes to try and stop them, stating that they should at least listen to Blue's side of the story before they eject anyone.

Lime and Purple grab a hold of him before he can reach them. He can only watch as Blue is ejected into cold unforgiving space. He bursts into tears as he watches Blue float by the window.

He can hardly hear his friends reassurances that it was the right choice and whispers quietly to them.

"What if Black lied and Blue was innocent? You didn't even give them a chance to speak" sobs Red.

His question silences the other two instantly, as they gaze back at the window Blue floated by. What if they were innocent and there's still an imposter on board?

Uncertainty begins to creep into their thoughts and torture them with the, what ifs?

The three of them shift about uncomfortable and Red looks at Black in fear. He could of killed Green and blammed it on Blue.

Red tries to stop crying and Purple decides on the best possible solution. Groups of three, with one pair.

The likelihood of the imposter killing while there's two crewmates with them drops, not to a zero though.

Never to a zero.

Purple repeats his idea to the crew, as Red stares at where he last saw Blue. He never really got a chance to know them and now they never will. In the background, he can hear the rest agree to Purple's idea and starts getting into groups.

The teams are as follows:  
Team one - Red,White and Purple  
Team two - Black, Orange and Lime  
Team three - Pink and Yellow

Team one will do tasks in Shields and Comms.  
Team two will have Med bay and upper engine. Then finally, Team three will have electrical and navigations 

The crew split up in silence, no one is in the mood to talk. They arrive at comms first and Red fixes the wires, as White and Purple download the data.

Red periodically glances at the others while fixing the wires, waiting for one to murder in cold blood.

However nothing happens, even after they complete their tasks. They wait impatiently in the cafeteria for the others and prey everyone is still alive. 

White and Purple mumble nervously to each other as they look into the empty hallways. Minutes feels like hours until the two teams return safely.

They eat dinner and retire for the night. Red knows that he won't get any sleep tonight, not with the image of Blue staring into his soul, begging for his help.

He sighs and puts his gloved hands over his helmet, obscuring his view in darkness. He wants to go home to see his family again and to just have all his friends alive.

He removes his hands from the helmet and moves to his small desk in the corner. He won't be able to sleep tonight and so, he might as well think of a plan to survive.

He has along night of ahead of him.


	2. Lured into a Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made a grave mistake and he wishes, he stuck with the original plan. He should have known better then to go off by himself.

The sound of an alarm clock startles Red and breaks his concentration on the notes piled on his desk. He accidentally drops some onto the floor, causing them to scatter.

He sighs and grabs them randomly, knowing their already out of order. So much for having organised paper work.

He turns the alarm off before the beeping can give him a headache. He can hardly believe how fast the night had gone by and can feel the lack of sleep tugging at the edge of his mind.

Looking back at his notes does nothing to help him. He searched through all the paper work he owned for the mission and previous ones. Trying to find something that could help them, deal with the imposters.

However, there's no protocol to follow through in this situation, nothing listed had any advise on what to do if a crewmate starts killing.

The previous crews never dealt with a murderous member and had a smooth journey throughout space. Red, is ever envious of their safe trip. 

He takes his helmet off his suit, to run his gloved hand through his black hair, that's dyed at the ends in red. There is no plan for today and he can only hope the murderer stops killing.

He briefly wonders if being in a group would actually help or if it would just speed up the imposters kills. After all, the imposter wouldn't need to go looking for a victim and would know when they were alone.

He fiddles with his hair, so the fringe isn't in his eyes. He doesn't want to go out in the dangerous halls of the Skeld. He can barely look anyone in the eyes anymore. Anyone could be the impostor or be the next to die.

He wished he took his family's advice and waited for another mission. Then, he wouldn't be hiding away, wondering if he was going to be killed next.

He checks the time and reattachs his helmet, it's time for breakfast though he doubts he'll actually eat anything.The packaged food makes for a terrible meal.

"Let's get this over and done with then"

Walking out his room and locking his door behind him and observes the empty hallway. It's unnaturally quiet and his footsteps seem to echo down the hall, putting him on edge. 

Walking quicker then he normal would to the cafeteria. Getting cornered in the hallway by a imposter, is something he wants to avoid.

He stops in middle of the hall, as he sees someone run past the entrance. The figure moving to quickly to identify the colour of the suit. 

Instantly suspicious of the behaviour, Red jogs to the end of the hallway and looks to where the person ran off too but discovers they're long gone.

He ponders if he should check the area the person was running from. The crewmate could of killed someone or they could be possibly running away from the imposter.

After some thinking he decides to investigate, incase they actually did kill a crewmate. He may have a bad feeling about this but he refuses to sit back and do nothing.

The route takes him to o2 and Red sees nothing out of place. The equipment and the oxygen machine are untouched, leaving him feeling concerned.

Where they actually running away from the imposter? If so, wouldn't the imposter be chasing them for the kill? He only gets more confused as he questions the situation further.

Red turns around to check weapons, only to have the door slam shut in his face. He jumps and tries to open the doors to no avail, cursing under his breath.

He's beginning to regret going by himself and not having someone else join him. Any attempts to open the door fail and Red wonders if they're broken.

He's unsure how long he's trapped in there but he hears the emergency meeting button being pressed in the cafeteria.

He panics, as he can't get to the others. What if there's been a murder and they blame it on him because he's not there?

"Can anyone hear me?! I'm stuck in o2!" He shouts and bangs his hands on the door, hoping someone comes along and frees him.

He faintly hears two sets of footsteps coming in his direction and calls out once more. "Guy's, I'm stuck in here, some help would be appreciated!" 

He only needs to wait a minute or two before the door opens to reveal Yellow. Red is about to thank her but notices she seems scared for some reason and he tilts his head, asking if she's alright.

"I'm so s-sorry, I didn't mean to bring them here, I swear! She stutters and grabs his hands in a tight grip. Her eyes beginning to tear up.

"What are you talking about Yellow? Your scarying me, right now" Red has never seen her so shaken before and its freaking him out. He's goes to look behind her but she immediately turns his attention back on her.

"Listen to me! No matter what happens, you need to tell the others what happened, ok?" Yellow's tears flow freely now.

Tell them, what? Yellow, what's going on?" He asks but Yellow's sobs grow louder and holds his hands closer to herself for comfort.

"I'm sorry, Re-"

She's interrupted as blood pours out of her mouth, some of it splatters on the visor. Her eyes widen in fear, staring Red dead in the eyes, until she falls over. He instinctively catches her and lowers her to the floor, kneeling beside her bleeding body.

"Yellow?! No, no, no no! Don't do this to me" Red begs and notices she's been stabbed through the stomach. He curses and presses his hands on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. 

The blood covers his suit and the bleeding shows no sign of slowing down, as it continuously seeps out between his gloves.

" Please don't go Yellow! Please.....I can't handle losing another friend" Red begs.

The reality of situation hits him hard, as he realises he won't be able to save her. The med bay is too far away to find the supplies and run back. She's losing to much blood.

He's gonna have to watch another friend die, except this time, they're dying right beside him as he applys pressure to their wound.

Yellow weakly grabs his hands again, tears covering her face. She's scared of what's going to happen to her.

She knows she won't be going home to see their family again and they simply have to deal with that fact. So, she asks him for a favour. 

"R-Red? Can you t-tell them...I'm sorry for..not coming home?" Yellow's voice shakes, as she looks up at him.

He glances up from the bleeding wound to their eyes, his vision is blurred with his own tears. 

He nods.

"Y-yeah, I'll tell them...I promise, I'll let them know."

Yellow smiles, obviously struggling to stay awake, as they're eyes slowly begin to close. 

Time is running out but Red's not ready for her to go yet.

"T-thank you.....I'll.... miss you all" 

"We'll miss you too, Yellow"

The pauses between her words grow longer as time moves on.They're voices are just whispers now and Red's crying echos in the room. 

Why? Why was it their crew, out of hundreds of others that had the imposter? What did they do wrong to deserve such punishment?!

He crys harder, as her grip on his hands disappears. He's falling apart, he's witnessed four of his friends die and not been able to do anything about it.

Red's crying blocks out any other noise and so he doesn't notice, someone's been standing in the hallway until they speak. 

"How heart wrenching, Red's friend dies in his arms after leading the imposter to him. It almost makes me shed a tear" Amusement underlines every word.

Red angrily looks up to the imposter, that's leaning against the door frame.

They're helmet is angled downwards to face him, the light reflecting of the visor hiding his expression from view.

Blood is stained on the black suit and Red knows it's Yellows. He glares at the imposter, with as much hatred, as he can manage but the effect is ruined by his sobs.

"Are you happy now? Four of your friends are dead because of you!" 

Black, merely tilts his head at his rage and seemly doesn't care about the crewmates deaths. Red, grits his teeth in anger.

"The rest of the crew will know about this Black and they'll eject you out into to space, without mercy" Red threatens

The imposter chuckles and lifts his head, to reveal glowing red eyes.

"Aw but Red, they'll never believe you. After all I can just claim I was with my partner and they'll agree with me" he replys with a sharp toothed grin.

Red's, anger gets the best of him and goes to stand up but Black moves from the door frame, clearly faster and slams him onto the floor. Holding him down by the helmet.

His head aches, as it hits the floor and a small crack appears on side of his visor. 

"Don't bother trying to escape Red, you're trapped in here with me. Now, listen closely" Black whispers down at him, whilst glancing at Yellow's body.

"You're going to help my partner and I with something and we won't blame Yellow's death on you. A fair deal, don't you think?" 

Red's attempts to squirm free, are unless and only makes Black tighten his grip.

"No! I'm not helping you, I refuse!" Yells Red.

Black stabs his shoulder, with something sharp and hisses in his ear.

"Oh? So, are you going to die without fulfilling your promise to Yellow? You going to break the promise already?"

Red, grows quiet, he promised Yellow. Tears stream down his face and he takes a shaky breath. For Yellow, he'll continue on to fulfill his promise.

"Fine, I'll help you" He bitterly responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try and upload the next chapter soon. Hope you have a good day.


	3. It's a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, there more than meets the eye at first glance but how could he of known? It was hidden and unnoticeable. He didn't think it could get any worse....

The bitter feeling grabs a hold of Red with an iron grasp. All of the resentment targeted towards Black. They had been on countless missions with them and Red had thought of them as a close friend. 

What happened to the crewmate he had come to know, on those previous journeys? Was Black just pretending to be friends, waiting for an opportunity to stab them in the back? 

Or is there something else going on? Something more disturbing and dangerous. He doubts he'll get an answer.

The imposter ignores his glare with ease and drags him to his feet. Red looks down at Yellow's body and closes his eyes, trying not to burst out crying again.

They didn't deserve this fate, they did nothing wrong and yet their story had a horrible ending.

Will he'll be able to fulfil the promise or will he meet a similar fate as Yellow? Time will only tell and he opens his eyes again to look up at the door.

They can hear the others heading their way and Red doubts he'll be able to keep his composure during the questioning. He fully suspects Black will talk for him, so Red can't reveal the truth. 

It's not long before most the crew gather in the hall, their expressions differ between each crewmate at the sight of Yellow's body. Red avoids eye contact, holding his injured shoulder nervously, as the crew looks at them.

"Did you....." 

The accusation trails off, taking in the scene and they all eye Black. He seems to be in perfect condition. Well, at least compared to Red, who's visor is cracked and has a bleeding shoulder wound.

"It wasn't us, Lime was attacking Red and Yellow and ran off, when I arrived" said Black.

Red glances to the imposter in disbelieve. That's the best he could come up with? They're not going to believe that! Both of them are covered in blood and standing over Yellow's body.

They stare at one another in silence and Red does his best to keep a neutral expression but Black pulls it off flawlessly.

After a tense moment, Purple slowly nods their head and sneaks glances at the other crewmates. They seem to accept the answer but are still suspicious of them.

"Lime's not here and we haven't seen them today, so it's possible but he also could be with White" They note.

They obviously don't want to jump to any conclusions, like they did last time. The crew can't afford to eject a crewmate without being completely certain now. There only so many of them left.

"So, let's find White and ask if he's seen Lime then" Orange demands, clearly impatient.

The crew agree and move down the hall to search for White but Red is shocked and is unable to move. 

They seriously accepted that as an answer? He looks to Black and they just shrug their shoulders, before walking out the room. Red follows a second later after glancing at Yellow's body.

He'll try and keep his promise to Yellow, their family deserves to know what happened to them. If he makes home, he'll tell everyone what happened to the crew.

Though, judging by how the others trust the imposter despite all the evidence against them? The odds of surviving and going home are very low. 

Red jogs to catch up with the others. They're huddled together for protection and they check each room they pass. They find White coming from the electrical hall, they seem concerned about something.

"Hey White, have you seen Lime anywhere?" Pink asks.

"Yeah, they passed me in the security hallway and was heading towards med bay and mumbling to themselves"

The crew discuss the situation and the conclusion seems to be that Lime was the one who killed Yellow. Red tries to clear them but Black easily finds evidence against him.

"It's Lime, nobody saw them until during the murder and after. Everyone here, also has an alibi that someone can back up, apart from Lime"

The crew agree and get increasingly angry at the the reminder of the crewmates death.

Red is unsure of what to do because the crew are dead set on the imposter being Lime. How do you shift the blame without everyone turning on you? 

"So, are we ejecting them?" Pink asks and gets nods in reply.

Red desperately tries to think of any possibilities that could save Lime. He can only think of one and it heavily relies on the crew agreeing with him.

"Wait! What if we just lock him in his room? Then wait until we get home? To avoid making a wrong decision" 

The others pause and turn to him in confusion before considering the idea. If they're trapped in his room, they can't cause harm and if they're innocent they won't be ejected.

Most seem to like the idea but Black grabs his shoulder in a tight grip, causing Red to wince in pain.

"That's a huge risk Red. What happens if he gets free and kills again?" Black is obviously struggling to hold back his anger in his voice.

"Black's right, we can't take that risk" Orange adds, cold eyed.

Red's hope of saving Lime crumbles, when the others march onwards to med bay. They can't be convinced not to eject Lime and Black's hand is still holding onto his shoulder, glaring at him.

"Try that again and you'll be next on the list. Don't test my patience" the imposter hisses in a low voice.

Now that he's on thin ice with Black, he doubts the imposter will spare him if he trys saving another crewmate. 

They find Lime coming out of med bay and they grab him. Ignoring his questions and requests to be let go.

He feels hallow, he knows this won't be the last time someone will die or be ejected but he wishes it was.

The process of ejecting Lime is the same as Blue's but this time, he's not standing next to Red comforting him. This time he's thrown out into space to a slow and painful death.

There's no tears left for Red to cry and he brokenly stares into space, ignoring any offers to help patch his wounds. 

Another friend is gone and he was powerless to stop it from happening.

He's brought back to reality, when Black forces him to go to med bay and Orange joins them. Red has a feeling somethings going on between them, as they mumble to each other.

They talk to quietly for Red to hear in the corner of the med bay and Red bandages his wounds in the mean time. 

He eventually gives up on trying listen to them and inspects his helmets visor. The right side is cracked but it's not bad enough to harm his vision. He'll need to wait, until they get home to replace it.

 **If** , he makes it back home.

He puts the helmet back on and looks to the others in the room. Why is Orange here talking to Black? Are they the "partner" Black mentioned?

Red doesn't want to find out and quietly sneaks out the room. Well....tries too, but the door slams shut yet again. He looks behind his shoulder and finds the others are unimpressed.

The imposter rolls his eyes at Red and continues their conversation before agreeing on something. They turn to Red.

"We have a job for you," Orange starts. Her blank expression disturbs him.

He shifts his eyes between the two with his back pressed up to the door.

"Simply keep your group away from admin after breakfast, got that?" 

He nods, to afraid to speak. The door opens causing Red to jump back. He's about to dash out the room but Black's final warning stops him.

"And don't tell the others about this, unless you want to be missing a limb or two!" 

Red looks back with wide eyes and can tell Black is serious about the threat. He gulps and rushes to the cafeteria to Purple's table, skin paled.

Purple lifts an eyebrow at Red's terrified form and goes to ask what's wrong but Red merely shakes his head. He'll decide whether or not to tell Purple, after he calms down.

Their breakfast is uneventful and Red looks at Black's table. Pink is sitting with them, filling in Lime's part in the group.

Red wishes he could warn her but he can't with the other two in close proximity. Perhaps, he can warn her before they leave for tasks.

The imposter might have said not to tell them about the plan but Black didn't say he couldn't tell the others to be cautious of them.

He waits for a opportunity and finds one, Pink is left alone for a brief moment. He goes to talk with her but stops, as someone's hand touches his arm.

"Hey, we're going to start tasks in the reactor room, come on" White gestures for Red to follow.

He goes to reply but realises Orange and Black are near Pink again. Red sighs in defeat and follows his group to the reactor.

He feels despair during their walk to the reactor, nothing he says or does, help anyone. All his friends are dying and they're still so far away from home.

He's beginning to think nobodys going to go home and they'll all end up dead.

In the reactor room, Red's task is finished quickly as it was only the key pad. Their group is just waiting for Purple. He tells White, he'll watch the cams until Purple finishes. 

White nods and Red feels a shiver run down his spine because the crewmates eyes shine out from the darkness of the visor. The pale blue almost seem white in colour.

Red hurrys to security to get out of White's piecing gaze and checks the camera's. He sees White in the reactor halls camera and the rest are empty.

It's not long before he sees White move on camera and Purple joins him. He gets off cams and walks out of security. Heading to lower engine before Purple stops and turns to them.

"Wait, I think I left my ID in cafeteria and my next task is the card scan" 

Red almost jumps for joy, this is the opportunity he needed. If he goes to get the card, then he can check to see if Pink's ok! 

"I can get it for you Purple, I forgot to fix wires in cafeteria anyway" Red lies, hoping he'll agree.

"Really? Well, if you don't mind.That'll be great!" Purple sighs in relief and Red suspects that he didn't want to go by himself.

Red heads through the electrical hallway and goes to the admins one. He tries to listen to any noises that indicate that someone's in the room but hears nothing.

Did they already kill Pink and wonder off or did they hear Red's footsteps? He shivers in fear and peaks into the room.

There's.......

.....

..........

.........

Nobody there, the room's completely empty and Red stands in the doorway confused. If they're not here, then why did they tell Red to keep his group away? 

Suspicious, he walks to the cafeteria and to Purple's table, where he finds his ID on the seat. He grabs it and takes his time looking down each hallway. Each one empty.

He's seriously worried now, where is Black's group? Did they kill Pink and stash her body somewhere? He needs to get back to his group, incase the imposters kill them.

He runs to to the upper engine and finds his group waiting for him. They're just chatting away and notice Red after he enters the room.

"Did you get my ID?" Purple asks 

Red holds it up and hands it over to him and Purple smiles in return.

"Thanks, now I can do my admin task" Purple takes his card and walks out the room with the others. Red is still confused, why was the other group not in admin? 

Did the imposter change plans or did Pink do something unexpected? He hopes she's alright and that they find them soon. 

They're almost there but Red has a sudden thought, if they're not in admin and weren't on the engine side of the ship. They should be near navigations and decides to head there.

"Hey, won't admin be crowded with both teams? How about we finish tasks in another room first?"

White and Purple turn to each other before shrugging in agreement. They travel around the right side of the ship and complete tasks but they see no sign of Black's group. 

Red feels nervous with each task completed, where are the imposters? They haven't seen or even heard them.

He's about to talk to his group about their absence, when the light's suddenly go out. It's pitch black and he stumbles around the room, trying to find the others.

"Where is everyone?" Red calls.

He gets no answer, just eerie silence and the dark void. He curses and feels along the walls, trying to get to electrical. He makes his way slowly there, but still manages to trip over something and fall on the floor.

He grimaces and freezes, as he was certain he heard someone laugh. His eyes can't adjust fast enough to the dark and fear begins to build up.

Red's shoulder aches, when he quickly pushes himself up and tries rushing to electrical. Almost tripping multiple times before finding the doorway.

Relief of finding the room is shortly over taken by fear, someone else is in the room waiting. The glowing eyes piece through the darkness and stare directly into his soul.

"R **u** N a **W** a **Y** wH **i** L **e** Y **oU** s **T** iL **l** C **a** N" The distorted voice echos, causing a shiver to run down Red's spine.

He bolts along the hallways and runs into some walls in the dark. His heart pounds in fright and he stumbles into the reactor room. Feeling along the walls to the corner of the room and crouching down in fear. 

He still can't see anything, he can only listen to his surroundings. It's quiet and it lasts a seemly eternity before a pained scream echos across the Skeld.

Red shakes in fear as he hides in the corner. He's not risking another trip to electrical again. The piecing eyes in the dark haunting him.

It's silent once more and Red trys to calm down as tears stream down his face. He wants to go home, he's not ready to die yet.

He hears the light's flicker back on and realises he closed is eyes at some point. He takes deep breaths and tries to convince himself to get up.

A minute passes and he finally opens his eyes.  
..  
....  
.......

To White crouching down in front of him, a blood splatter on his suit. He's so shocked he can't move or scream, even when White gives a sharped toothed smile.

The same white eyes from the electrical appear in darkness of White's helmet. Red goes to speak but White shakes his head and says three words. Then stands up and leaves.

"Don't tell Orange" 

Red trembles in the corner, watching them leave. What is he supposed to do now? Nobodys going to believe him about this!

Tears fall rapidly down his face, not even the crew can help him with situation. 

**He's on his own now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter. The next ones shouldn't be as long to wait for and so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day.


	4. Hiding from Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a situation can just be to much for someone to handle. The best solution Red can think of? Hide away from it all.

Terror, that's the only thing Red can feel at the moment. The fear that has built up during the murders is starting to consume him. 

Seven people that he had spent multiple missions with were all dead. He's witnessed the deaths of all of them and now it's only a matter time before the imposters kill him.

He once again thinks he should have just stayed at home, or at least in his room on the ship. Then, he wouldn't be replaying the nightmare events in his head.

He just sits in the corner, waiting for something else to happen. Any courage he previously had is now gone after seeing a killer in the dark. He's certain there's only one innocent crewmate left. The scream he heard in the dark backs up his thought.

Purple's voice could easily be distinguished between those who were left and Red briefly wonders, how much pain they felt as they were killed.

His questions built up and over flowed in his mind. The three words that White uttered to him hauntingly replayed.

"Don't tell Orange" 

Why? Doesn't Orange already know White is an imposter? She was working with Black and making plans with them. However if she doesn't, It would explain why the imposters haven't straight up murdered the remaining crew.

White had multiple opportunities to kill him but he never did. It makes him bitter inside because he truly believed his friend was innocent and would help him. He knows now, that was foolish thought and won't make the same mistake again.

But has he realised to late? Two imposters with Orange seemingly helping vs him and Pink. They're out numbered.

He takes a deep breath and stands up. He needs to find Pink and decide on what to do. He listens for any signs of life outside the room but hears none. Cautiously peaking from the doorway to the end of the hall.

Empty, there's nobody waiting at the end for him. His nerves are making him tremble and he bolts across the hall to security. Checking the cameras seem to have rewarded him with information. Black and Orange are in navigations halls.

Red also sees White, who looks up at the camera and grins, before heading into admin. Seeing him sends a shiver down Red's spine. The glowing eyes and sharp teeth sets a reminder that he's not a friend anymore.

He stays as long as he dares on the camera's, hoping Pink reveals herself but she never does. He bites his lip and turns away from the screen. Pink might be dead in one of rooms and he could possibly stumble apon her corpse.

Flashbacks of previous crewmates deaths come back to frighten him. He doesn't want another death to haunt him, he's already got so many to keep him from sleeping.

So, he refuses to go and check. There are three people roaming around that could kill him at any moment. He won't risk his life searching for Pink, whose most likely dead and that's final. 

It may be seen as selfish or cowardly his next move but he doesn't care anymore. He wants to live and go home!

He searches for a hiding spot in the room because he can't get to his without being spotted. He only sees the vent in the corner and wonders if he should use it. The captain gave clear orders not to enter the vents as their dangerous to venture in.

Red's willing to ignore the orders, if it gives him temporary safety from the imposters. After all, who would expect Red to hide in the vents?

He slowly walks over and lifts it up open. It's pitch black down there and he can't see the end of the ladder. Red gulps, glancing at the door before putting a foot on the ladder. They wouldn't look for him down there, right?

He descends closing the vent quietly. The darkness consumes him at the end of the ladder, he turns around to see the void staring back him. This is a horrible idea but he feels safe from the imposters that are lurking above.

Red stays there not moving, trying to collect his thoughts while he listens to the silence. He decides not to venture from the ladder but just wait there until he's ready to face the others.

He loses track of time in the darkness and is snapped out of his thoughts because of voices above him. Red looks up at the vent in fear, they could be searching for him.

The voices are muffled until they enter the room. He realises that its Black and White talking above him. His fear that was lost in the silence comes back tenfold.

"You're sure he was in reactor and came here?"

"Positive, the poor soul looked petrified hiding in the corner before I left him"

Red hears them laugh and feels angry. Who wouldn't be terrified out their mind after seeing their friends die, then finding the killer in the dark!?

"Alright, then he must of ran off to his room. Though, I'm surprised we didn't catch him on the way" White hums in agreement.

Silence falls in the room and Red stares up at the vents opening, praying that they don't check down there for any reason. 

Go away, there's no reason to stay in the room, Red thinks. Biting his lip to the point of bleeding and softly cursing at the pain but freezing shortly after.

A few moments pass and someone moves closer to the vent. His heart skips a beat in fear, they heard him.

"Red?"

He stays quiet, refusing to confirm his location and backs up into the void. The vent opens with a creak, more light enters the tunnel but barely makes a difference to the lighting at the bottom. 

"Crewmates aren't supposed to be down here. It's dangerous for you to roam in the dark." Said Black 

The voice is enough for Red to bolt further into the tunnel. He hears the imposters protest but still continues onwards. He bumps into the walls that are riddled in exposed pipes and the pain of his shoulder wound comes back with vengeance.

He winces in pain but continues on because he hears someone chasing after him. A series of painful bounces off pipes later and the tunnel comes to a end.

There's an outline of another ladder and he picks up the pace before climbing up to the top. Throwing open the vent and observing the room with dread, Its electrical.

He curses, climbing out the vent and runs to the door but White blocks his path and the route back has Black standing in his way shortly after.

"Seriously Red? Hiding in the vents of all places." White sighs, shaking his head in disappointment.

Red goes to defend his actions but is interrupted by Black's hand on his back, pushing him towards White. The second imposter moves out of their way and follows them to storage. 

"Anyway, we have another job for you and we've wasted enough time already. We'll discuss your vent hiding at a later date."

They stop at the boxes and stare at him with an intimidating expression that makes Red want to disappear.

"Stay here and wait until Pink shows up, then guide them to weapons." Black says, then walks off.

White follows him but looks back at Red with a small unsettling smile on his face.

"Also no hiding in the vents again, we wouldn't want anything to happen to our buddy" There's a border line threat hiding in those words.

Red watches them leave and thinks if he really should obey their commands. Part of him wants to just run away and hide, but the other side is terrified of the consequences of doing so.

He eventually decides to wait. Angering the imposters is a bad idea and stays on the look out for Pink. At least if she appears, he can finally tell someone what he knows.

He gets bored after awhile looking down the halls, but perks up at hearing someone's footsteps. He looks around the big cargo box and sees Orange storming over to him.

"You! I've lost everything because of you!" She shouts and Red can only back up confused.

"What? I didn't do anything to you, Orange" Red replys and it only makes her rage more.

"Yes you did! I know you convinced them to drop the deal with me!

Red stands there speechless and merely watches her approach closer. Her words didn't make any sense, he didn't convince anyone to do anything.

"Orange I've done absolutely nothing to convince anyone to break a deal. Your accusing the wrong person." Red calmly replys.

He hardly notices Pink coming from the same direction as Orange and walking into comms. As Orange repeatedly calls Red a liar.

A scream from Pink is heard down the hall, stopping Red and Oranges argument instantly. They both stare at one another before running over to Pink.

They're standing in the comms doorway frozen and Red looks into the room to see why. Blood is splattered everywhere and Purple's helmet is laying in the middle of it, the visor completely shattered.

Nobody says a word until White and Black show up. Red takes a nervous look at the imposters and notice they seem smug with scene.

"It was Red! He killed Purple and went to storage for an alibi!" Orange blames but Red refuses to be framed.

"Me?! I was in security and headed to storage, you were the one coming from this direction. So, you probably killed Purple and are now trying to blame me!" Red yells back.

Both glare at each other in hatred before turning to the remaining crew. Pink appears to be scared and shifting about on her feet, while Black and White have neutral expressions.

"White and I, were traveling with Red to storage before heading to Weapons. So he's telling the truth" Black says, sending a cold look to Orange.

Orange flinches and turns to Pink, hoping she'll agree with her. But to her dismay, Pink is sending her a doubtful look.

"Orange, you did walk ahead of me for awhile and were heading to comms..." Pink trails off, refusing to make eye contact.

"I didn't kill Purple, It was them!" Orange backs away from the crew as White and Black move towards her, before shoving Red out the way and running.

"No, I'm not getting ejected for something I didn't do!" Her screams carry down the hall until she's gone from view. Red and Pink look on in shook but the imposters just sigh tiredly.

This is going to nightmare and nobody wants to deal with it. Orange is hiding somewhere on the Skeld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed reading and I apologise for the wait. I accidentally deleted the chapter twice but anyway, have a good day!


	5. Losing Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's been through alot of horror scenarios in this trip but is he losing his sanity?

The group venture around the Skeld for seemly hours trying to locate Orange. They search each room but come back empty handed. The crewmate seems to vanish when they think she's cornered.

Red suspects she's using the vents to hide away and escape their grasp. The four of them now remain in admin, staring blankly at the map on the table that's displaying everyone's locations.

Pink isn't paying attention next to him. Fiddling with her gloves and observing the others bickering in the corner. They've been going back and forth on their argument for awhile.

It reminds Red of the time before the murders and when the crew was basically family. He misses those simpler days, where deadlines were the worst they had to worry bout.

It's a bitter sweet memory and one that they can't go back too. He sighs, narrowing his eyes at the imposters. They've almost killed the whole crew at this point.

If Red had known he would witness the crews deaths, then he would have taken the captain's advice. That was to not get attached to anyone. It would have saved him alot of pain and suffering

He can't change what's happened now but he can try and make sure the imposters don't make it to HQ. It just requires him sacrifice something. He glances at the crew in grim acceptance.

Sneaking out of admin unnoticed and heads to navigations to send one last message back home for Yellow. He still has that promise to fulfil, he just hopes he doesn't run into Orange on the way.

No doubt she still has a grudge against him for her deal being broken. He makes his way past the bloodied room with Purple's remains and doesn't look back.

His sorrow for his old friend is soon replaced with annoyance as the lights cut out once more.

"Seriously, again?!" Red growls but moves onwards using his hand on the wall to guide him along. He won't fall for the imposters sabotage trick again. 

The glowing eyes from electrical still haunt him. Shaking off the memory, Red comes back to the sound of something taping against metal. 

He stops and so does the noise, turning back to face the darkened hallway and squints his eyes. He can't see anything. Sweating nervously, he walks with quickened pace.

The taping begins again. It's to light to be his footsteps and it's not his hand dragging on the wall, so what is making the noise?

He stands still at the doorway, expecting the noise to stop once more. To his horror, it doesn't.

It just gets louder the closer it gets and Red backs away from the door frame. A figure emerging from the darkness, twitching randomly from multiple limbs.

The low hisses and growls that disturb the silence has Red shaking in fear as he backs himself to a wall. The eyes glow menacingly, staring into his soul. 

This must be the end for him now. The thing quickens it pace until it's up close, raising a sharp limb ready to strike it's target. 

Red closes his eyes and desperately tries to shield his head with his arms. He doubts it will stop the creature from doing serious harm.

It let's out a spine shivering shriek and Red braces for the pain for a couple of minutes but feels nothing. He opens his eyes in time to see the lights come back on.

There's nothing in front of him but a empty hallway. Red shakes and searches for the creature frantically from where he leans against the wall. 

"W-what the hell.." he breaths out.

He runs his gloved hands down his visor and let's out a pathetic whimper. It was all to similar to the reactor scene. He doesn't have the sanity to deal with this anymore.

He removes his hands from the visor completely as he hears distorted laughter. Jerking his head to the right to see nothing.

It's either the imposters messing with him or the lack of sleep catching up to him. That, or both are causing him to lose his grip on reality.

He pushes himself up from the wall and bolts to navigations, refusing to look back. He first checks the route the ship is on and does a double take.

It's not heading back to HQ like it should be, but rather to a planet just past Polus. Why are they going to another planet? 

Is that the imposters home to which, they need to return too? He nervously glances behind him before opening the communications tab.

A crewmate has already contacted someone but Red can't see who because of an error message covering it.

**Unable to contact HQ at the moment. Please try again later**

He trys the emergency communications but doesn't get anything but a robotic voice from the speakers.

" **Unable to contact the emergency crew. Please follow your captains orders. Estimated time of recontact in 99999 hours.** "

He stares in disbelieve, the imposters already sabotaged their contact with HQ. Not only that, but they can't even send a farewell message for their families. 

Red falls back onto a chair while the screen displays the message indefinitely, waiting for another command. 

Nobody back home will ever know what happened to them and they'll eventually be forgotten by everyone. 

Red doesn't even know if they should bother trying to interfere with the imposters plan now. The crew is almost dead and they're a years journey from home. 

It's basically pointless to fight back now, they're defeated.

He sits for awhile looking out the window. If he's going to die alone soon, he might as well take one last look out into space. He takes his helmet off, as the crack in the visor distracts him.

Once he's had a good look of space, he sighs and goes to stand up but then remembers the error message was blocking something. 

He closes the error messages and finds that a crewmate has been chatting with an unknown person.

Recent messages from unknown: 

**"Have you completed the mission?"**

"There's only 3 remaining"

**" Why are they still alive?"**

"The set accomplice is causing problems, we had to find a new one"

**"Just make sure the mission is accomplished before arriving"**

"Understood" 

The conversation ends there and previous messages on different days were deleted. 

Red rereads the conversation again. The imposters do have a set plan that they've almost completed but that still leaves multiple questions.

Questions that he's determined to get answered. Red knows the end is near and he's not dying before he knows why this all happened. 

He stands up, helmet in one hand and walks out the room to find the others. There's no point delaying the inevitable.

He goes to admin first but finds no one and so he moves on. Going through storage and passed electrical. Back to where it all started.

The reactor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the end of this journey. What else does Red have to deal with at the end and will he survive? Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
